


𝙄𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙀𝙮𝙚𝙨

by L0V3R_B0Y



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parenting, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Father drinking issues, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Parent(s), Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Hate, nemesisvsfriend?, svt - Freeform, sweet but dark minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y
Summary: A couple going from friends to lovers threads a whole new mystical and dark upbringing..





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Mother).



Sensei slapped our graded math tests on our desks one by one.

I already knew my grade.

Solid B+, best i’d done all semester.

I could tell the future and see things others couldn't, A inherited gift from my deceased mother that of course made me a step ahead of others but unfortunately not a ace in academics and school. I still couldn't memorize half my multiplication table and I would forget the first letter of the alphabet if you asked me to recite it.  

However I could tell you 2x2=4 so i'm not completely retarded.

“Chwe”

The voice of my closest friend of my high school days so far Lee Ellie short and fancy for Elaine Rose՜ broke my attention from the reactions of those around me as they received their possible best and worst last semester grade.

I turned a little in my seat tuning out the sensei as he began rambling about Class average and after school retakes. Ellie who sat behind me looked not to happy. Her sharp but baby like face held a unamused expression and her fairly full pink lips were pinched into a thin line as she shook her head at her paper.

“You do well?” she asks solemnly.

“Yep B+, You don't look too happy about your end tho..” I tilted my head in sympathy as she nodded. I held my hand out to take a look at her grade since I knew she wouldn't be saying it aloud.

She slid her test to me and I took a look at her head grade and percentage. D- 69%.

“I'm really a dumbass” she says quietly.

Taking her paper back as I came to share the same expression as her I shake my head.

“No no Ells don't be so hard on yourself, this is honors math and no one gets Straight A 100’s here” I countered her downed mood as best I can.

Ellie was a extremely ambitious girl, Always striving to be more than she should. If she hit lower than her way too high standards she’d beat herself up for it and call the beating “Motivation” to do better. Really she's too good for anyone…

“Parker got a 99%” she mutters to her desk.

Chee Parker the..I shouldn't say dumb but just not the brightest foreign exchange student who skips foster homes all around the world- don't ask how I know that, is whom Ellie was referring to, The boy has got outstanding F’s and emotional issues..Not quality skill for any honors class so i never look to him as a idol of any kind.

“I promise not even betting you he cheated” I roll my eyes.

Parker was no one she should be comparing herself to.

Ellie shrugs “You would know wouldn't ya prophet?”

I smiled a little looking around to make sure no one else distracted ears were listening in and our conversation. Ellie was aware of my visions and future seeing power and didn't care to crack a couple jokes about it but all it took was one head thinking out of the box to catch onto our little convo slips and spill out from under the rug which wouldn't exactly be a good thing for me.

“Yeah I would”  I nodded

She still seemed to be out of her normal self from her test grades and I hated smiling when she wasn't.

“Hey...Maybe I could hook us up some free time for study dates or something?” I offered out of the blue. To be honest I was desperate to see her smile before class was over.

Ellie looked up as if she saw a ray of hope in my suggestion and I perked up as traces of a hopeful smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

“Really?” voice lightening up like her face she began to smile.

“Yeah”

She paused the smile fading and she sat back eyes narrowing as she pursed her lips in what i assumed was disbelief.

“Seriously? You'd actually come off your video games to study? You best not be fooling me Vernon”

I chuckled “I'm serious Ellie, I'll give my campaign streaks to Dino while i'm gone” I explained

She fixed her posture and clapped a little excitedly showing she believed me.

“Yay! Okie i'm happy now because if I get my grades up i can--”

“Chwe! Lee! Eyes on me please” Sensei cut into her happy antics which happened to make my day.

“Sit with me at lunch and we’ll set something up” I whispered turning again.

“Okies” Ellie replies

The rest of class is kinda slow but I manage staring out the window until the bell rings.

 


	2. 2

“VERNON CHWE!!”

As soon as I hear the familiarly annoying but stuck up smooth voice of Boo Seungkwan I began to run.

Last bell rang and I was a few feet away from the doors. If I could just get to the stairs--

“Headass hoe! You made me run now my hairs a mess!” Seungkwan somehow managed to catch me and snag me back what few inches I was from escape.

I sigh.

“What do you want?” I ask tiredly.

If I know anything about Seungkwan it's that he doesn't talk to me on school grounds unless he's run out of his crowd, clout or wants something he's too lazy or not in the mood to do done.

“Do my english poem for me please! I'll pay for your lunch the rest of the week” he offers me a deal and pouts in pretty please per usual.

I roll my eyes

“Deal, I wish I could order you around for once” I grumbled

Slipping his assignments that were now my responsibility to do if I didnt wanna eat a Nutella or Bologna sandwich from home for the rest of the week he scowls.

“Aww you make me seem like a Bitch...Your doing this because you love me” he winks. His charms that he had over his crowd at school were ineffective on me because i knew him for while and his facade he puts on on school grounds make him look like a turtle more than human to me.

“Nah Its cuz i'm not tryna live off Nutella or Bologna sandwiches the rest of this week” I wink back halfheartedly. “Ouch! Fess up Dicaprio you love me” he continues to pester.

“Schools out and your keeping me hostage boo move along so I can go home and do _your_ work-Whats the poem supposed to be on anyway?”

He scowls once more as I slightly push him aside since he was well past becoming a waste of my time.

“Emotion”

I nod “I told you Creative Writing wasn't for you! You should ask that Woozi kid for help instead of me he's hella gifted” I tip out.

He cocks his head “How do you know?”

I smile a hint “Found his Youtube channel, His music is actually really popular and he’ll be getting 3 scholarships to music schools here soon”

Seungkwan shakes his head in surprise.

“Wow! You saw all that?”

“Yep”

“You and your prophet thing--I swear one day we'll go on Doctor Phil together!!!” he suddenly exclaims

“What?! And uhm No” I frown confused.

“Nothing may change for you but I know I have a high chance of getting famous like Miss Danielle Bregoli so..” he rambles.

“O..k? Whatever your weird head thinks Boo- I'm gonna go”

I begin moving along worn out as the hallways have emptied by now and after school activities are on the verge of starting.

“Yah! Get the paper to me by 3rd no later K?!”

I flash him a thumbs up on my way out.

♥♡♥

 

“Your up late, Didn't think you’d answer”

“Doin Boo’s Homework assignment” I yawn.

It was later that night and Ellie had called, I lie in bed doing just as i said.

“Stop working for that stuck up senior Chwe he needs to get held back so he can actually learn something” Ellie scolds over the phone.

“He's gonna pay for my lunch the rest of the week”

Her scoff is well heard over the line “You know I can bring you lunch if you asked, It's better than working like a slave for that wannabe Kardashian”

I laugh a little “I'm not pulling or asking for stock out of your home Ells, I'm doing it for Boo cuz i..” I trail off rolling over my homework and boo’s.

“Cuz???” she trails. There's no valid or good reason to do crap for Boo Seungkwan.

“I think I love him”

“What?”

“I'm doin it for him cuz I love him” I smile yawning, I wanted to roll over and doze off but too much work needed my attention.

“Vernon Chwe”

“What?”

“Cut the BullShit before I come over there” she mutters making me laugh. Ellie wouldn't hurt a fly but she can be fierce. Her confidence is limited because she holds herself to too much.

“Look its one poem and a few more problems then i'm done” I talk clamping the phone between my shoulder and ear sitting back to do my work.

“That stupid boy is stealing your sleep making you do his work...Should I come over and sing you to sleep poor baby?” she coos playfully.

I smile still a dull heat rushing to my cheeks. “Sure”

“You know i'd actually do that for you Vernon”

I pause biting my lip at the thought, Lee Ellie was such a good girl she’d do pretty much anything for anyone.

I know you would Elle..Your a sweet girl”

She goes quiet on the other end and I can see her in my mind sitting in bed or wherever she is cheeks pink and a small smile on her pretty pink lips. I kinda wish she could be by my side...Perhaps i’d said too much.

“Your a sweet boy Chwe, Thanks” She comes back voice gentle.

“Anytime” I hush into the mic allowing the little fantasy I had of her singing me to sleep to rest.

A comfortable silence sits on our lines and I finish my work half assing the essay I had and finishing Seungkwan’s poem sliding my work away for the night.

“I'm gonna let you sleep now” her tired voice makes my exhaustion resurface as it went away for those little heated moments we had.

“You sleep too”

“Will do”

“Sweet Dreams Ellie…”

“Same for you Chwe…”

“Night”

“Night”

  



	3. 3

It's not often I vision several things at once that will happen soon unless the instances are to happen very close in time. Tonight. I saw 3 things. First a boy…

Tall, Lanky, Dark hair just as dark as his eyes coming to see me at school. I don't see anything happen just him approaching what I think to be me.

Second, The vision was of darker shade and there wasn't much to see meaning time was uncertain this would happen depending on what led up to this moment but I could make out what seemed to be shuffling around in a bed….that looked similar to mine.

…

Lastly I saw in the worst resolution possible meaning the likelihood of this vision happening was slim but what I saw was a-a rock flying at me through a window!

I woke from sleep with a gasp my hands still halfway flying to shield my face from the rock racing to it.

Was that me getting hit or someone else?!

I don't know what action to take for any of this. 

Catching my breath and wiping the layer of sweat that built over my whole body I glance to my bedside table to take a look at what time it was. My alarm was set to go off in ten minutes. With a tired sigh I looked out my window. 

I didn't know what to do...So I guess  _ I play this by ear. _

 

_ ♥♡ ♥ _

 

I told Ellie about the dreams in the period we shared together and we worked as much we could multitasking our conversations. She didn't have a lot to say about my visions but was all ears when I explained them and we theorized a little on what they could have met. For the first one she said I might or someone else might be meeting a new friend or enemy, The second she said my powers must have a perverted con telling me “I was probably tuning in on someone messing around with their specific other” which I really wanted no part on. Third my vision of the rock she thought was probably me seeing a vandalising session going on but it probably had nothing to do with me. 

With her easing version theories I wasn't too pent up on worry and went about my day. Because she was eating lunch with new girlfriends I sat alone at lunch. I was fine with that, I don't think my presence means much to anyone after a while anyway. 

Sitting alone I ate my paid for lunch-Credit to Seungkwan. Studying for my history pop quiz I foresaw in first period. I was focused and well enough focused not to notice anything around me. Moreso the male slowly approaching me from across the canteen. 

It didn't come to me to look up from my tray until another tray clacked onto the table catching my attention and I finally looked up.

To find him. 

The one in my vision.

Dark hair parted over tired but matching shade probing eyes, same lanky body and stiff motions as he sat across me I sat up straight shock. So it was me!

“Uhm Hi” I smiled smally in greeting. 

“Hello” he said stiff as he sat, his voice was deep and had a timid edge to it like he was ready to get hit and his greeting didn't sound as open as mine. I almost wanted to say I knew this boy even though his aura already had hit me as strange.

“Uh I'm Vernon Chwe”

“I know, I'm Minghao” 

Ok so he's heard of me or as I was suspecting we've met before the memories just aren't ringing a bell.

“Cool name” I nod trying to start up conversation not wanting this to be a awkward silence, I didn't know if he was here to sit somewhere new or not but his presence was word taking and it made the air heavy despite so many people being around. I sit at the end of a table alone a few feet away from students.

“Thank you, Yours sounds foreign..No offense, Where are you from?” he kept up with the talking just in a offsetting manner that I wasn't finding normal. I never judge tho..

“Cali, USA..I was there for a while though” I answered honestly. There was no point in lying as I know I have looks inherited from my different race parents and my time overseas shows.

“Figures, You look like you have roots from afar” 

“Yeah” I nodded taking a break from his capturing gaze.

I was tryna think what he wanted, He began to feel off so quick. I  was all for meeting new people and trying to maintain a social life but for once I felt the need to move. Yeah I felt weirded out but I could just be acting paranoid cuz he has different vibes and I saw him in a vision but I could be missing out running away so..

I decided to stay and not run, Perhaps it was me creating the bad energy. I'm not a people magnet. 

“Sorry I'm Awkward” I spoke up after a while silence.

He hasn't moved a muscle the whole minute I was thinking and those eyes, So close to coal black remained on me i was unsure if he was blinking. He didn't eat, His tray was obviously poked at similar to mine but he showed no interest in eating. Looking at his physique he didn't seem like he eats a lot, his uniform was a little baggy on him..But I gotta quit assuming!

“I expected you would know what to say as I guess….”

…

“You knew we would meet today Vernon Chwe” 

I refrained from picking up and leaving hiding my panic and shock as best i could. He set off a red flag and his demeanor seemed to change as he showed signs of having emotion slightly smirking as I backed up in my seat thinking of what to do. 

“Do I...Know you Minghao?” 

It was clear this kid knew something about me or maybe not just my power but much more. That smirk has a story I could feel it. If this whole meeting didn't feel so funny and he didn't seem so weird and untrustable I would know better than to put up my walls but my secret is not safe with the general public including him.

How the hell does he know anything about me?!

“No, Not well at least” he answers voice low and almost monotone.

“Well I certainly didn't expect to meet you” I chuckled even though my attempts to seem confused and innocent were wavering because I was tense. 

I couldn't let him know he found me out however he did.

“You didn't?” his brow raises and that creepy but knowing smirk returns

“No” I shake my head

I wanted to go to Ellie and tell her this, This was so weird. I've never seen Minghao. He looks like a senior face wise and body wise..a developing skinny freshman-That was mean Vernon. 

“Vernon Chwe” 

I sat frozen, Uncomfortable for the most part, Were both staring his gaze seeming to read my soul. 

“Your secrets safe with me”

…

“That's why i'm here, I wanna know about what you see..Those pretty eyes see more than what's around us I know it”

 

♥ ♡ ♥

 

I pulled Ellie into the closest door there was outside the canteen.

“VER--”

In a swift motion I had shut the door of the janitors closet and had pinned her against it clamping a hand over her mouth gently. 

“We gotta talk” I said breathless and in dire need of some help for what just happened.

Soon…

“Just stay away from him, I keep a eye on him if i can” 

I shook my head pacing to and fro the little space we had in the cramped closet that reeked of cleaning materials and cigars.

“No No! Don't go near him Elaine i don't want you hurt” I told her

She sighs sitting on a pile of paper towel rolls.

“I wont get hurt Chwe and you know my name” she says looking at her shoes.

“Sorry Ellie” I corrected myself finally stopping my pacing and going to collapse next to her my head falling into my palms. I couldn't get rid of the hairs standing up on my neck as Minghaos cold eyes remained in my mind. I couldn't believe I had the balls to just get up and walk away with the simple answer “My life isnt of your concern” 

Ellie doesn't say anything, My worry was passing onto her and I felt bad but this hasn't happened in a long time. 

“Look, Leave him be and we’ll be okay” she sighs 

Moments later her head came to rest against my shoulder. I looked up a little instantly comforted. I couldn't let my fear dissipate completely but I knew I didn't need to panic yet. I had little trust in his words which were “Your secrets safe with me” but I had to handle this a certain way. 

Gifts like mine I know can't be flaunted to the general public.

Ellie’s smaller hand pulled mine from my face and her fingers slowly laced in mine. 

“You know id keep you safe if anything went wrong, Don't think the worst yet alright?” her voice soft as it could be broke my tension and I loosened up smiling after a second.

_ I really loved Elaine. She was worthy of better things than me and this world. _

“Alright” I nodded 

I didnt wanna move but we needed to get going, I would give up a lot to sit here feeling warm inside and out with her by my side but education waits for no one.


	4. 4

My next few days were tense and slow. Ellie did her best to keep my focus on other things but I couldn't help but freak about Minghao. I hadn't seen him since we met again but I felt like he was watching me. Maybe that was me being hella overly paranoid but I didn't care. Another weary day had begun at school. I was heading downstairs to my 3rd period when I froze. My vision began to blotch out and black puddled until i couldn't see anymore.

My breath hitched as I had spun into the hands of a vision. One….I had seen before. Perched in front of a window the same large and black rock came sailing at me quick and I gasped. I wasn't hit by anything except the ground as I came back to reality and the stairs that had slid out from under my feet causing me to go tumbling, my ankles twisting as I trampled the floor rushing at me just like the rock in the vision. I caught myself a little my hands squeaking across the floor as the rest of my body followed into a heap on the ground my head thwacking the surface hard enough for a dizzying wave to hit me. I grunted loud as pain simmered into a boil everything pitching right back into black as the shocked reactions of students coming from behind me and around faded out from my ears.

When I woke I was at home.

I thought it was a dream but I was wrong.

Instead a throbbing pain hit me in my head and I realized my legs specifically a sharper sore pain resonated in my left ankle. With a uncomfortable groan I struggled to sit up so I could figure out what the hell had happened.

“Oh shi…” 

Gasping in shock I snapped to my right in my bed where I realized a certain someone was getting up.

“Vernon don't move please..you gotta stay still” 

Ellie lifted her head from my sheets coming to stop me from moving.

“What-What happened?” I questioned immediately trying to ignore the fact she was in my bed to begin with.

Then I remembered. I passed out and fell.

“You twisted your ankle falling down the stairs, Nice traffic stop you made there Chwe..Was it a new day, new feet or did you see something?” 

I facepalmed…

“Yeah I relived a vision, The one with the uhh rock hitting the window” I struggled out lying back down to ease my headache.

Ellie sat for a moment scooting out from my covers. She must've fell asleep waiting for me to wake up. I wanna know how she brought me home.

“Well maybe we really should be worried about this now..” 

I nodded thinking happening to look out my window, Evening rays sunk in from outside making me feel drowsy. 

Ellie climbed out of my bed and stretched “Your dad left a while ago to get you some pain meds, Your crutches are right there and you need to take it easy” she began to instruct me

Following her pointing fingers I found my new pair of crutches sitting against my wall by my bedside, A cup of water that I grabbed on my table I downed in seconds soothing my dry throat as I obviously felt I slept hard from pain. I wasn't gonna have getting around easy at all for a while.

“Gosh I don't need this” I groaned

“Hey things could be worse, You could've broke your neck I mean you hit your head pretty hard Vernon” she says coming around to my side. I sat still as she ran her hand over the painful knot growing on the side of my head.

Wincing I groaned again.

“Sorry” she steps back 

I shake my head a little “Your fine just...my life isnt”

She sits next to me in quiet. I try my best not to get in my head and all just its rough. 

“Stop Worrying Vernon..please” Ellie’s somber voice grabs my attention and I look over to her. 

We sit side by side, Like we always have through hell and high waters. I had to give her some credit babysitting my depressed ass sometimes. 

“I will” I murmur. It was always her with me..Father wouldn't be back I knew it.

I guess I had hit my head so hard I couldn't think straight, I kept flitting between the vision and the other things i've experienced. At least I didn't have a stressing,boring school day to sit on me. I was home and how I got here was still a question that could wait. My ankle was hurting but..i'll be fine because she's with me.

Once again Ellie’s head falls into my shoulder causing a gentle blush to rush over my face, The space of my bedroom became intimate with her so close. I wanted to wrap my arm around her..she was too good at washing my worries away.

I was getting in over my head but to be completely honest I hate that I keep friendzoning my thoughts about her.

Similar to last the same comfortable silence waits in the room until I find myself slowly wrapping my arm around her, I hesitated and searched for her reaction but was shocked to only find her blushing just as hard as me.

Once my arm was secure around her I took a few moments to breathe as I was a flustered mess, I was supposed to be a confident man but I felt like a sissy elementary kid too naive for his own good and maybe that's was what I was.

Suddenly Ellie began to scoot into my side our sides meeting. 

My eyes trained on the window and I felt my heartbeat begin to patter loudly.

Where was this going?

I felt so much but I kept my lips shut. All the whirling thoughts i had before moved far away, my mental waters parted only enough to let my emotions on Ellie through. She’s my escape.

“Vernon…” 

Slowly I turned to look at her once more, Her face was more innocent in the moment before last and I was feeling urges to run my hands over her flawless pearly skin.  _ Thats too far Chwe... _

“Hm?” I hummed softly eyes drifting from her hazel doe ones down the bridge of her nose, over her rosy cheeks and onto those pink fair lips I stared at for far too long.

“I..” she began to speak but I realized her endearing face was coming ever close.

A knot formed in my throat and I didnt know what else to do except follow her leaning in. Close to her where was I dreamed to be since I began to like her I just wasn't accepting what I felt until this second.

Hetero stuff is weird to write lol

“I-I caught..feelings for yo..”

The confession was caught between our lips as they met, My eyes drooped shut and a adrenaline rush hit me as I realized I was kissing her. This wasn't a dream, this is  _ really _ happening!

Something in my chest shifted, in the course of a kinda hectic day I end up here. Kissing my crush. Out of the blue-Oh my!

A easy drive to bring her in because of that heavier temptation to feel more of her began to determine my actions.

My arm dropped from around her shoulder to her waist and she gave in to my pull turning herself into me. Those gentle lips of hers moved smoothly against mine. I had lost my first kiss to someone I know would care and cherish it.

I figured I wasn't her first kiss but she was mine. 

As the kiss carried on I relished the happiness flooding my chest. After all the girl I like felt the same way as me.

I was blessed.

Soon enough I got to meet the taste of her, the feeling of the definite desire filled kiss was foreign but I adapted to every new sprite or emotion coming to pile in my heart. Lust caught up to me and I greeted it with open arms.

Somewhere in my mess of getting caught on her lips we had ended up sliding onto the free space of the bed. Once again I was shell shocked by the dominant male taking place in me as I had gotten Ellie beneath me, We’d never been this close. 

I knew I best treasure having one of the prettiest girls i've ever known in my bed like this. 

Her body pressed flush into mine from underneath, her curves fitting into me like a puzzle piece, I was smothered in delight from her lips. I didn't care that I was losing my breath on her lips every second I wasted on them. 

This was priceless.

Our body heat clashed and rose the more we moved, her hands tangled in my wavy locks that were soon to become a little damp from breaking a sweat. _ I loved it all… _

The layers we had on were becoming annoying and the deeper the interactions got between us the more forbidden temptations to reach underneath what she wearing-better yet just rip everything off grew.

I'm gonna get swatted for writing this but i'm in the mood omg lol

Who was this dark new man in the reigns?

When I gave up trying to tame my new wild side my hand found its way underneath the thin sweater she wore and glided over the smooth skin of her abdomen. In the meantime of my curious hands becoming accustomed to her perfect body my mouth made its travel south raining what went from unsure but gentle kisses to match her energy to hungry ones upon her jawline and found a home latching lovingly onto the innocent skin of her neck.

Her hips arched upward into mine sparking a problem downstairs quick, her chin rose as i couldn't help but wanna illicit something more out of her. 

I wanted to make her feel good…--wait wot--Common sense!!!

“Elaine were..” I kinda out of breath began to panic breaking from the kisses.

Pink and hot beneath me she nodded “Were about to make a huge mistake” 

I didn't recognize how far we’d gone for just randomly kissing, Are we even a thing? Things jumped from 1 to 100 quick and I was proud, confused and ecstatic.

Pausing i lifted off her slightly, she sat up as i moved giving me one last quick peck to add to the many other ones I knew we would have in the future.

No words were said as our bed festivities came to a skidding halt. We would save this for later Vernon..No harm can be done by stopping. I wish I knew what I was doing but I just got so into it- _ Into her. _ .

“Would it be too quick to say…”

I looked at her and ran a hand through my hair which was nowhere as equal to her tugging on it as we messed around in shallow waters compared to where we were sailing.

“I don't want you to stop”

…

“We’ll take it slow” 

And with my words i yanked back the sheets slipping beneath them.

“..what if i like it fast chwe?” 

...

I chuckled smirking as she followed joining me beneath the sheets. Now I knew we could risque jokes and not feel awkward as hell about it, the teenage perks in a relationship.

“I'm a slow starter babe but i'll warm you up real quick, you think a twisted ankle is gonna stop me from doing a pretty girl like she needs to be done?” I waste no time pulling her against me, there was no reason to hold back now as the feelings were out and about.

She gasps giggling as I played my cards ahead of her game. “I'm glad your mine, Only I get to handle what a hot mess you are” 

I smile pulling the sheets up and over our heads “Damn right”

We spent the rest of the night beneath my sheets sharing our first official night together as a couple

I had foreseen this but I never thought it'd be me..who knew?

  
♥ ♡ ♥  


 

I woke to my father setting my meds on the nightstand, I knew it was him judging by the heavy steps. I listened to him from behind. Ellie was fast asleep in my arms, We kissed each other to sleep and I hadn't slept long before father came back.

He stood watching us for a few moments, I didn't think he’d care that his son even had a relationship as he's became more distant over the years but maybe..just maybe..no.

He left quietly and I released the breath I had been holding my arms that were wrapped around Ellie tightening around her as I nuzzled my face into her pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. She snored like a kitten snuggling into me.

I never knew we’d end up here.

The evening had passed on into the night and I could see the morning blue just barely beginning to poke into the sky. I wanted to lie with Ellie but I needed to shower and get ready for school. Id take her with me as she was.

We had a good night~

Slowly working out of bed tucking Ellie under the sheets so she’d stay warm while I was gone. I leant down giving her one last kiss, I couldn't help it.

Rubbing her head tucking her hair behind her ear before going to shower with a smile all the thoughts of Minghao and others and my well being were put off track. I was gonna be okay with Ellie, I had others who I know would back me up if Minghao or anyone threatened to mess my life up for me

I was inspired by new love.

Once I had finished showering I slipped a fresh tee on and some jeans beginning to dry my hair as best i could--

“WAHH!!” Ellie’s loud cry nearly made me jump outta my skin.

The sound of glass shattering sent panic bursting into my chest as I immediately threw open the bathroom door to catch a fear stricken Ellie already running to me, Catching her looking at the room I froze as i came in sight of the large hole busted through my window pane. Shards of glass laid in the floor and in the midst of the broken mess sat...a rock.

“Shh shh Ell it's alright” I did my best to calm down the shaking girl of mine as she shook face stuffed into my chest as she caught her breath, rubbing her back I looked around for more evidence of whatever the hell happened.

“Th-this is what you-saw righ-right?” Gaining her composure with me she glanced over her shoulder at my broken window.

She was absolutely correct, The vision i saw not once but twice had occurred.

“Yes..then”

I figured it was too late but I swung Ellie into the bathroom out of the way of the glass having no choice but to lumber through it quick because I was going to see if my little birdy who left my gift nearly hitting my girl was still outside. 

“Vernon no! There’s glass you--”

I hissed in pain ignoring the already tender pain of having to move without my crutches support now adding onto the pain of glass slitting into the layers of my feet lodging in the more soft parts of the balls of my feet.

“Fu..Auh!” I stop falling against the window frame finding no one outside.

I already had a suspicion of who my culprit was.

“Vernon!!” 

I turned face pulled into a rough wince but I was too beat to move.

“You idiot…” Ellie looks at the glass and I can already tell what she's going to do so I hold my hand out stepping back into the mess to catch her as she goes to jump through it to pull me out.

“I'm the idiot?!” I exclaim catching her and leading her back into the bathroom.

“Why did you step in that you big dummy--”

“Hush” I sigh setting her down on the sink. She gives me a look “I should be the one helping you, your walking on glassy heels Chwe”

I look her over ignoring her, no cuts or bumps were seen on her making me relieved but she was way too close to getting hit. I'm gonna kill whoever did this!

“Vernon”

Ellie’s hands squeeze my shoulders and I pause looking up to her, even though her hair is all wavy and wild she still comes out looking cuter than ever.

“Lets deal with you not me now, i'm fine” 

I look back at the mess in the other room for a moment, warm outside air has already begun to seep into the room and the sky has lightened up ever more, were gonna be hella late to school but I have someone to deal with so I could care less who catapulted a frickin whole a** rock through my window--

“Hansol, Eyes on me” 

“Yes Ma'am” 

I force myself to relax and take a deep breath staring into her gentle eyes. My hand rose to cup her cheek for a moment and my forehead came to rest against hers. In response she pulled me in sharing a breath. 

“Were in this together” She whispers

I nodded eyes closed.

Her lips met mine in a soft kiss, She was catching me when I couldn't catch myself and I vowed to do the same for her.


	5. 5

Hand in hand we arrived to school late.

“Stay outta trouble Chwe” Ellie wished me a goodbye hip bumping me as we stopped in the halls where we were gonna part. I nodded 

“Behave yourself princess” 

“I'll try” she smiles perking on her toes to kiss me goodbye before I sent her off to class with a chuckle.

_ I was happy. _

I wished I could share the new chapter in my life with her with others not just friends..I would've actually..gave anything to have ran out and tell my father I was happy in love... but if I didn't already know he wouldn't have even listened..

Why do I even call him my dad?

I shouldn't even think of the other missing piece-i've made it so far without both of them

“You skipping?” A voice from behind made me lift my head from where it had sunk to the ground like my heart. I was getting so depressed when she wasn't with me and I needed to fix it. 

“No I was just--Jisoo?” 

Hong Jisoo aka Joshua a good friend of mine smiled when I recognized it was him.

“It's been a minute man, how've you been?” he asked arms held out.

“It's been alright! I miss you” I gave him a hug.

Joshua was by my side a lot last year but because the boy is too smart he got moved to more advanced classes which separated us for the most part. 

“Same here” 

“What bout you man? How've you been?” 

He shrugged, his looks hasn't changed he just looks a little tired. We spoke in our hometown dialects just like old times. He’s from LA and i'm from Cali so english runs in our veins, that would set us apart last year but this year there’s a lot more foreign students like Ellie and others for us to bond with.

“Tired, These classes are starting to catch up with me but I like them” he says

I wish I could relate but I couldn't.

“Sorry” I pouted in sympathy “Its alright its worth it-Hey i barely noticed, what'd you do?” 

He points to my injured foot-well both of them as both are wrapped only one of them in a cast since I argued Ellie up and down on using my crutches and we compromised on the cast boot.

“Fell down the stairs and twisted my ankle then this morning I walked through a bunch of glass barefooted so both are cut too” I chuckled recalling my injuries.

“Gosh Vern..bet you didn't see either happen beforehand?” he shook his head. Joshua was close with me because he was always one I shared my visions with so he just like Ellie would crack a joke occasionally. 

“Nope, I saw something and it froze me up so that's why i fell and hurt my ankle” I explained

He nodded “I wish we saw each other more, I loved hearing about the stuff you saw. I would have caught you on them stairs bro’s go down together”. He brought back old memories and I so wish I could change his classes but he loves em too much whether he loses sleep because of them or not. We were the two who would sit in the back of class and talk about my powers and life and act complete dorks and wish we could go back to america whenever class was over. Good times..

“Well I would tell you about em but i'm probably holding you”

He smirked “Nope i'm actually being a bad boy right now and skipping..I needed a break for these exams” 

I laughed “Ahh you bad boy~ I'll skip too there's a lot on my mind too, We can catch up” 

He smiles beginning to walk “Wanna chill in the courtyard?” 

I nod following looking around making sure Ellie wasn't secretly around. After all she told me to stay outta trouble. I was about to go against my womans orders. I like how I give her the dominant role already. Guess i have a baby boy side.

“Id bail you out if anyone caught us Vern were good, school loves me” Jisoo says smugly. He was a sweet boy anyone would love him. We both get along with anyone but Josh is more compatible with others than me and sometimes i envy that. 

“Ells would kick your butt and mine no matter who you were if I got in trouble” I mutter under my breath.

“Oh! Elaine I almost forgot about her pardon me” he chimes 

I smile “Yeah she would hang out with us a lot remember?” 

He nods smirking again “Are you 2 a thing yet? I know you were whipped for her last year you just wouldn't fess up”

Even though me and Josh spent a large amount of time together he me and Ellie would hang out lots too and he ended up third wheeling us so much it wasn't even funny, I would lay low on my advances but just like how before we started dating we would have our heated moments.

I chuckle at the ground “Yeah she's mine now” 

Josh claps a hand on my back “Oooo since when?” 

“Since..Last night-Josh It was amazing I couldn't believe we--” 

He suddenly steps in front of me hand held out in my face in a big stop. I noticed the holy cross ring and necklace he wore then.

...

“Details” he commands

We laugh beginning to walk “She took my first kiss” 

“Awe-wait what I thought Seungkwan did? I know yall didnt just do nothing in that closet--”

“We don't talk about that” I cut him off.

“Alright alright but anyway”

I then on went to release my pent up emotions and life story with him. We chilled out in the courtyard for the class period filling in the time gap and rebonding, Joshua had not changed at all really. He was still a innocent but charismatic boy. We planned a couple meetup days that wouldn't mess with our schedules and exchanged phone numbers again etc.

We were back. #Vershua4ever

♥ ♡ ♥

 

I was in a good mood all day and Ellie hadn't found out about me skipping which would have gotten me spanked. Minghao hadn't appeared which had bothered me and hadn't at the same time. Josh knew the boy when I mentioned him and told me he was cool just weird at times, I wish I had saw the cool side of him but I guess I hadn't. I still feel like I knew him...

“We never had that study date, I need it” Ellie walks with me to the canteen for lunch.

“We’ll study after school or something what class is it for?” I ask. “This time it's my literature” she sighs.

“We’ll work hard” I promise her pecking her as we head to lunch.

It wasn't until after lunch after I had sent Ellie off once again to her class that I met him. Minghao.

I was heading to my own class when the boy seeming to just appear in the crowd bumped into me, I met those strange probing eyes but in the moments glance I caught the smug smirk on his lips. 

I was still staring over my shoulder and stopped as I got the burning gut feeling. All of this. Was done by him.

I went to turn and grab him and demand answers but as quickly as he passed me he was gone. 

How  _ couldn't _ it have been him?

I stood for another several moments before I kept moving. I was gonna catch him. 

Later on…

“I got that right chwe!” Ellie whines

We lay splayed out on my bed having our study date. I was having Ellie correct false sentences for her test, She wanted a incentive so I compromised her every sentence she got right she would earn a kiss. Cliche I know but were just starting this mushy couple stuff so cut us some slack.

“Nope, the comma comes after that” I corrected her popping a chip in my mouth pulling my pillow under my head.

She pouts grunting “Your cheating” 

“Am not, I'm correcting you dear” I wink

She narrows her eyes “Be glad I love you I would smack that dumbass smirk off your pretty face Vernon” 

I sit up brows raised “ooo she’s being feisty” 

“Damn right” 

I chuckle to the ceiling “Such a naughty mouth she has too..”

It goes silent then she’s on me.

“Your teasing me in so many ways boyfriend oh mine~” says Ellie that has now hopped atop me.

“That's not my intention” I smirk a hint looking up at her my hand finding its way out of the chip bag and to her waist. 

“Mhmm” she cocks her head slipping off her jacket.

My eyes drop downwards, I was shamelessly blushing. “Your getting us both off track”

“No shiz papi” she continues to let down her hair allowing it to pool around her face as she lowers. I turn my head  hot and bothered. I didn't know she was a freak handful but i wasn't complaining “Ellie stop tempting me we here on a study date”

She begins to plant kisses over my cheeks trailing my jawline “....mm we've done enough studying lets get to the date stuff hmm~” 

It was the second day but f it. In a few seconds we had kicked away the books and papers and were burrowing into the sheets locked lip and hip. Hormones raging and young love swirled between us. Her attraction was my weakness and I knew she needed to be showered head to toe in love so that's what I would do for everyday to come.

“I wish we were already together back then..I've liked you since day one Chwe” her breathless swaying words I took in like a spell. It only made me want to give her everything and much more in the world.

“I've never felt like this Elaine...” I spoke the pulsing passion running through my veins aloud. Vows spoken too soon were worth saying. 

“Can I say it?” 

“Say what?” she smiles lips swollen and pink as mine from so many rough passionate kisses.

…

“I love you” 

I watched her irises become watery and her lip began to quiver. “Wait no did i hurt you?!” I freaked out going to pull off her but her hand took a fistful of my shirt and with a yank she pulled me back into a loving kiss. 

“I love you too” she replied voice shaky with what I now identified as emotion.

I felt blessed to know I made her this happy. 

Smothering her in kisses we resumed rolling around in the bed--

“Hansol!!!” 

My bedroom door abruptly busted open and in came Boo Seungkwan. I nearly threw Ellie across the room in surprise and embarrassment. “Do you know a kid named---HOL UP I JUST WALKED IN ON RELATIONSHIP ACTION I DIDNT KNOW U HAD A WOMAN TELL ME BOUT THIS!!!” 

Before either me or Ellie could breathe Boo had kicked off his shoes and had took a seat on the bed grabbing my bag of chips stuffing a handful in his mouth getting comfortable like his spoiled bag of priss self owned the place. 

“Cmon girl spill da tea” he claps excitedly.

…

“Aww its ok i don't need the behind the scene details just like how did yall happen?” 

…

“Guys its me~~~Queen Boo you can tell me anything”

Ellie looked near ready to pop and I was too but I bit my tongue until I felt it was gonna bleed giving the boy who just hopped in my bed the meanest death glare i could. He still smiled despite the smoke flying out of my ears. Ellie had the horns..

“Seungkwan you can't just..” I rubbed my temples

Ellie finished my inner tantrum when she halfway flung across the bed to grab Boo by his ear making him howl in pain “OH MY--OWWH!!VERNON STOP HER”

I didn't move a muscle as she set him out in the hall and slammed the door on his face. I sat wide eyed “...”

“Now Boo Seungkwan it's about time someone since your parents have done the poorest job teach you some Manners! Knock politely and  _ if _ we let you in you will not just claim Vernons space you will wait to be given a place to sit-You don't live here am i correct?” 

…

“I kinda do since Vernon-ie loves me--”

“Go home” 

I begin to laugh, Once again I knew Ellie was fierce but i'm finding more fire in her everyday...Seungkwan's gasp and whine of protest did not make my girl bat a eye as she came back to me nose high. I chuckled shaking my head “You can let him in Ells, I’ll let you set him straight if he acts up”. She scoffs “He’ll never learn his lesson”

I pull her down to sit “It could be important Ellie cmon”

She sighs heavily looking at the door with morbid resent for who was behind it before she could speak Boo Seungkwan decided to listen to directions, be respectful and knock. 

“May I please come in?”

I smiled “ahh yes you may” 

Re-entering with a less happy fashion but definitely more manners he leant against the door a unsatisfied grin on his face. Ellie began to smile and I couldn't help but laugh again “Please sit”

He sat.

“Now what were you talking about?” I ask

He clears his throat before dropping some information that neither me or Ellie were expecting. 

“You know a kid named Poe Minghao?” 

At the same time me and Ell turn to look at each other, concern flooding her pretty eyes and I felt chill of anger and a little fear. My first thought was he has done something to Boo or was doing something really shady that would concern me.

“Yeah what about him?” Ellie asks ahead of me intrigued just as much as me.

“Long story short we were talking and he asked about you Vernon, Like serious stuff about you” Seungkwan's eyes narrowed and his gaze went serious. I knew what he was talking about but I think Ellie wasnt catching on too quick.

“She’s known about me, what did he ask?” I cleared the air. He nods “he said he knew about you so I was like cool then he asked me to tell him everything I knew about your vision thing”. So twice this question has popped up. I have questions too.

“I don't know how he knows about me and my powers and second why does he want to know everything about them? Lastly...who is he? He's not normal”

Seungkwan agrees, Ellie seems to be thinking hard and I reach over to hold her hand “What's on your mind?” 

“You, I have the same questions” 

The fact that Minghao has now been moving on to who he sees me with tells me he watches me more than I wanna believe and he's out for my dark secrets, If he continues to question my friends who knows what he may do if he doesn't get what he wants?

“Did you tell him anything?” I ask 

“I told him i don't know that Vernon would want me to be talking about him behind his back and that your thing is a very sensitive subject” 

“And?” Ellie presses 

“He didn't seem too happy but I ran before he could talk anymore, He seems so off” he shivered noticeably rubbing his arms like he was freezing. 

He only gets along with who he wants to it seems, Josh said he seemed cool just weird at times maybe Seungkwan caught his weird vibes before his ok ones?

“Avoid him because we've had some issues with him” we went onto to relay our confrontations and other feelings expressing the dangers of Minghao to Seungkwan and he listens to our luck. “I got your back and i'll keep him out of my radar” Boo concludes 

“Thanks for telling us this man, we need to keep track of him” I pat Boo’s back choosing to not dwell too much on the situation. Ellie’s reminder the past few days to breathe before I hold my breath are coming to mind. Ellie had not moved still in thought. “Don't stress on me Ellie” I murmur squeezing her hand a little. 

Seungkwan looks at us with amusement shaking his head a smirk forming on his lips. 

“I'm not just..thinking”

I nod beginning to get up “Yeah too much babe now c'mon, I'm gonna get the pretty lady home before curfew” 

She pouts “I don't wanna leave”

I pout too “I don't want you to either but your parents would be pissed if you didn't come home one more night now let's get a move on” 

Seungkwan giggles and I ignore him trying to get Ellie up and moving. She scoots away tucking her face into her shoulder crossing her arms, just like that my girl became my baby girl “Nu I stay wit chu” 

“Oh lord she's turned cute” Boo comments

“Excuse me” I tune in teasingly 

“I promise i'll check in just let me stay, home is boring” she continues to argue. I sigh tapping my foot before sitting back down about to give in because honestly I wanted her to live with me. Seungkwan gets up but doesnt leave. “Well see each other tomorrow”

She crawls over to hug me from behind “...please?..it’ll be fun” her voice specifically goes quiet, velvety and provocative after her please right in my ear. It's a damn shame I didn't say yes right then and there.

“And that's my cue to leave” Seungkwan waves heading for the door.

“Bye” I barely wave distracted as her hands slide down my chest. “You really think seducing me is gonna get me to let you stay”

She giggles “Maybe”

“Well princess you've already seduced me as i have you, Plus we promised we’d pay our dues after I put a ring on you didnt we? So your pushing us in some dangerous waters getting all..risque on me don't you think?” I dragged on beginning to shrug her off me. She giggled again curling around me into my lap.

“..I want you to take me over the deep end, Id jump our little boat if you let me--”

“I'm taking you home your getting wayyy too tempting ellie we just started” I bite my lips getting up rolling her off my lap. She yelps hitting the floor “ouch? So you don't want me here?” 

“Now you know that's not what i mean”

“Then...let me stay” 

I sigh again as her hands glide up my thighs as she gets up onto her knees before me. I suck in a breath wild thoughts rushing into my head. I stood quickly going red and hot again “Nope let's go”

She shimmies on back once again trying to push my temptations giving me a suggestive gaze. 

“Make me”

…

[7 Weeks Later]

Ellie made it home safe that one night. I tossed her over my shoulder and got her home on two messed up feet. Of course everyday after that night she got to spend the night. I pick her up for school and we walk every morning. This particular trip to school was quiet, I was very very tense and nervous. 

“Vernon dear I know your thinking about something” 

I picked at the material inside my pockets head deep in thoughts, It wasn't about my normal fear of Poe Minghao it was about something between me and Ellie. No Minghao had not disappeared or been dealt with unfortunately. 

“Choi Hansol! Your stressing me out what is going on?” Ellie suddenly stepped in front of me as we walked. I nearly would've walked into her if she hadn't stopped me. “Vernon please tell me whats wrong”

I felt my floodgates shake, they were too close to breaking open. 

“Wha..what if you..what if your..”

She nods as I began to leak urging me to spit it out, I felt like I needed to man up for once. Everyone would be nervous about this but for some reason my fear was building more than it needed to. 

“I'm not pregnant”

I choked on air, an explosion of heat and weird tingles flying up my spine. 

Ellie going just as red as me clapped her hand on my back “Is that what this is about? I don't even-Lord Breathe Boi!!!” 

I coughed up my lungs but after coming back to life, someone else took my breath again.

The tall slim man passing by us made me freeze...I knew who it was just by the feeling he emitted as he passed and I wanted to say something. DO something but I stayed put Ellie trying to get me to recuperate again. 

I had decided what I was gonna do though..

**Author's Note:**

> New FF out ayoooooo~~~~ I have like 3 more to publish


End file.
